


Karasuno Movie Theatre

by inmcc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Art Student Hinata, Child Movie Star Oikawa, Filmography Student Daichi, M/M, Manager Daichi, Movie Theatre AU, Prodigy Pianist Kageyama, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmcc/pseuds/inmcc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karasuno Movie Theatre is not the most popular in town, but it sure has some stories to tell. As the workers meet new costumers, or reencounter old ones, there is no telling what might be born in that tiny place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Imitation Game

**Author's Note:**

> So I usually enjoy Starbuck's AU's and stuff so I decided to mess around and this happened. Whoops.  
> It's up to you guys whether it shall be continued or not?? Suggestions on pairs/plots you'd like to see are also quite welcomed!:)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where I miserably commence this fic with a failed Kagehina. But hey, it's these two dorks so it was worth the while^^

   It was mid-December, and Hinata had decided that him moving into a new town, where the only friend he had was an antisocial, game-obsessed pudding head, didn’t necessarily mean he was an outsider. That being said, Hinata put his college homework aside, grabbed a few coins and made his way to Karasuno Movie Theatre.

   If anything, the place had a nice ring to it.

* * *  

   Kageyama could still perfectly remember the first time _he_ had stepped through those doors.

   The rain outside ricocheted on the floor-to-ceiling windows, filling the empty movie theatre with a pumping noise, while the sweet scent of popcorn hung in the air. With him, there were two of his co-workers – Daichi, their manager, and Iwaizumi, their so-called security guard – and Sugawara Koushi, their most generous costumer and also Daichi’s long term boyfriend.

   After Iwaizumi’s eleventh sigh, Kageyama had furiously snatched up his Geometry homework and began doing it himself _even if_ he was two years behind the older man. It was the reason Iwaizumi usually brought it to work anyway. But that was an unlucky day for Iwaizumi. Or at least, for the part of Iwaizumi that cared about his academic future.

   Just as Kageyama was about to start the hardest exercises, the door burst open and a tiny boy with pumpkin hair came in, soaked in water. Despite the strangeness of this personage, though, none of the men looked up to greet whomever it was. (Not that they were to blame, since the odds stated it was probably that annoying child-movie star Oikawa Tooru).

   “Woo, I never thought it could even rain this much!” The redhead said, forcing two of the three workers to stop what they were doing and look up to take in their new and bright costumer (Iwaizumi _was not_ about to lose a rift on Monsters-X).

      It was only then that the Karasuno's staff started to actually acknowledge the looks of this guy. Hinata’s hair was the messiest orange mess Kageyama had ever seen. Even soaked, his hair stuck up in all places, making it look soft and bouncy. He wondered if it _felt_ that way too. Not that he wanted to touch it...

   But, more than anything, what really struck them all as something you didn't see around much was that easy, honest smile, all of it made of bright white teeth. It was one of the most unsettling things Kageyama had seen. And he'd seen plenty.

   Noticing Hinata heading towards Kageyama’s counter, Daichi lost all his interest in the pumpkin head, and quickly re-engaged in the discussion he was sharing with Suga about whether or not they should try the new Sushi restaurant that had opened nearby. _Such nerds,_ Kageyama thought to himself, before he turned his attention to Hinata.

   “I’d like a ticket for…” The boy’s high pitched voice was a surprise. Even if he didn’t look as old as he was, Kageyama was sure the redhead must’ve been at least fifteen, maybe sixteen years old, which was old enough to have gone through a voice changing period.

   “Wait,” Kageyama said before the boy, who’d seemed pretty indecisive in the first place, could name out a movie. “We have a policy against allowing class killers inside the movie theatres on school hours.”

   Hinata blinked, confused. His eyelashes so long that they made Kageyama wonder how the redhead could possibly see through them.

   “What do you mean, class killer? I only had Design today.”

   “De…sign…” Kageyama spoke out, slowly, as though his brain was having trouble keeping up. “Wait, you’re saying you’re a college student?! Impossible.”

   That’s when the smile about faded and Hinata made a series of strange noises that finally drew out everyone else’s attention. (Yes, Iwaizumi included).

   “Is that just because I’m short? ‘Cause I could beat you on a fight you know!”

   Kageyama’s only response was a brief, offensive laugh. Not that he'd have time to prolong his laughter anyway. By that time, the theatre manager had already picked up on what was going on over at Kageyama’s counter.

   “Tobio!” Daichi spoke up from where he still stood, far closer to his boyfriend than Kageyama would call decent. “Are you picking up fights, again?”

   “Am not!” Kageyama responded, irritably. But his answer was barely audible over Hinata’s high pitched laughter.

   “Tobio,” he said, between giggles. “Like… like the fish?”

   There was no stopping Hinata now. For as much as he (now) let out signs of actually being an adult, his actions and posture were still quite childish. Or so Kageyama thought as he turned redder and redder.

   “You little-“

   “But you’re quite cute, you know, _for a fish_.”

   That about calmed the tall one down, even if he was still unsure about whether he was being complimented or made fun of. That being said, Tobio went for his usually answer.

   “Tch.” Kageyama muttered, as he started fidgeting with the buttons of his computer. It wasn't like he was thinking as he acted, the momentum just felt right, for once. So, when Kageyama finally got the stupid ticket-printer to work, he scribbled a few words on the kanji and akwardly handed the paper over to Hinata.

   The redhead, still mid-laughter, accepted it.

   “But I didn’t-“

   “Just shut up already.”

   And it was maybe too soon for Hinata to have noticed, to have known how incharacterist it was of this lonely young man, but just underneath Kageyama’s offensive tone, there was this slight doubt in his voice. _Had he made the right decision?_

   Hinata looked down at the paper. The movie Kageyama had assigned him to watch was named _The Imiation Game_ , and just bellow all the technical printing, in the worst Kanji writing Shouyou had ever seen, there was an address, followed by the words "Decrypt me".


	2. The Fault in Our Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where I get lost in this amazing relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look who finally convinced herself to do some writing. Anyway, this started out as Iwaoi, it did, but somehow, Daisuga happened?? Idk. I hope you like it!

   It wasn’t like Daichi didn’t enjoy having his boyfriend over at his workplace place – in a way, it did cheer up his day –, it was just that lately Karasuno felt like the only place they could ever hang out at. It had come to a point where he couldn’t look at his boyfriend without unconsciously thinking of warm popcorn.

   Having become the official manager had tripled Daichi’s work, which meant that every time Suga and he made any plans, Daichi’s boss would always need his assistance and the poor young man was forced to cancel whatever romantic plans they had.

   “It’s really fine,” Suga had said when Daichi had first tried to apologise for it. “I like this place anyways. It holds… dear memories.”

   That about made Daichi laugh. Of course it did, Karasuno was where they had met after all, when they were just kids; where they shared their first sloppy kiss. But that wasn’t the point.

   Daichi had never been in any relationship before, hell he’d never even kissed anyone else before (talk about a crush he’d had since forever), so his expectations weren’t that high. He loved Suga and hopefully, Suga loved him back. That was all that matter to him, but fact was, the same didn’t apply to Suga.

   Suga had been through quite few relationships already, with the most interesting people – Daichi would know, having been jealous of every single one of them. So how could he help but to wonder how much he must have sucked compared to all those boys and girls. That’s right. He couldn’t. But it wasn’t like he was about to hand Suga over to someone else. He had to make up to his best friend and favourite person in the world. And he thought he knew just how.

   “Oh no, you’re drifting away again,” Suga exclaimed, quite dramatically.

   “Sorry,” Daichi said, before breaking into a smile. “I was just thinking that we should do something after my shift ends.”

   “Hmm, you sure? Isn’t it a bit late?” Right. Daichi had almost forgot about his boyfriend (extensive) sleeping habits. Yet he knew that just a little teasing would do the trick, after all, his boyfriend was too kind to say no.

   “Who’s slacking off now?” He mocked.

   Suga nodded, defeated. “Fine then. But let’s not go far away, okay? Don’t want us getting robbed or worse.”

   The laughter crossed Daichi’s mouth before the idea reached his mind. He couldn’t believe how it hadn’t occurred to him before, mean, it was their special place wasn’t it?

   “Tell you what, mama-Suga, how about we stay right here and watch a movie together?”

   “Mama-Suga?” The grey haired boy raised an eyebrow, as though he couldn’t possibly have heard that right.

   “Well you do act a like my mum sometimes,” Daichi declared amused. “Besides, I’m definitely the manly man in this relationship.” Daichi showed off his well-defined muscles, as to prove his point. Unfortunately though, that only caused Suga to make dirty jokes about what ‘he’d do to that six-pack’. He made so much fun of him that Daichi was redder than a tomato.

   But a tiny spiky-haired boy came in Daichi’s salvation – Nishinoya Yuu, their official night security guard, and the life form of a fully energized battery. Well their new regular costumer, Hinata Shouyou, wasn’t far back in that aspect. Those two just couldn’t stand still.

   “Someone’s early,” Daichi commended, as he stepped away from his boyfriend, and prepared some Nachos for Nishinoya. The tiny young man devoured them gladly.

   “Yeah. I have greeeaaaattt news!” It still puzzled both Daichi and Suga how Nishinoya could eat, change clothes and scream at the top of his lungs all at once. “So where’s Tanaka?”

   “Not here yet. That guy’s usually even later than you.”

   “Well, not today he isn’t. I called him like a thousand times till he promised me he’d come right the way!” And as though to prove the veracity of Noya’s words, the door burst open and Tanaka’s bald head became visible to all of them.

   “Your fucking news better be about what I think they’re about, or I’ll freaking eat you right along with those Nachos.” Tanaka threatened.

   Daichi hurried to get some Nachos ready for Tanaka too, before he decided to eat his own manager as well.

   “They are!” Noya nearly shouted, all too excitedly, just as Daichi handed Tanaka his food and left him in charge of the movie theatre. Guess Tanaka could compensate for all those times he had been late.

   “Is it really okay to leave those two like that?” Suga asked, once they were in the hallway that led to the movie-display rooms.

   “Yeah, they can handle things. Their energy is a blessing considering they always take the night shift.” Daichi told Suga. “Now which movie do you want to watch?”

   “I get to choose?” Suga asked, delighted, even if also quite caught off guard. As a general rule, it was Daichi who got to pick the movies they watched, since he was a filmography student.

   “Yeah, pick whatever pleases you.”

   And so Suga did. He looked for the lamest romantic movie he could name, one that would sure make him cry, giving him the perfect excuse to dry his tears on his boyfriend’s shirt.

   “ _The Fault in Our Stars_.” Suga pointed to one of the movie posters.

   Daichi sighed. He could put up with boring documentaries and all, but romances…

   “I can pick another if you want.” Suga said, hurriedly, as he told himself that it was already good enough that Daichi had let him choose.

   “No, let’s watch that one.” Daichi said, pecking Suga’s cheeks, apologetically. It didn’t matter to him which movie they watched anyway.

   “Really?”

   “Yeah, it has a session about to start either way, so it’s convenient.”

   As it turned out Room 5, where _The Fault in Our Stars_ was being displayed, was empty except for the two of them. _Lucky_ , Daichi thought. He sure could feel a lot more confident without anyone else around. Still, he could only follow the plot line for about the first thirty minutes (and actually like it, which was a pleasant surprise), before he started thinking about what he was about to do and completely lose himself on what all those metaphors meant. At last though, the break arrived – the break that he so long thrived for.

However, as Daichi looked down at Suga who had curled up against his chest and whose eyes were red from crying, he was taken aback by the beautiful sight before him. He began wondering how this person could possibly be so passionate. How could he empathize so hard with these characters that weren’t even real? How could Suga love Daichi of all the people in the world?

   “How are you not crying?” Suga asked, looking up at his boyfriend. There was a smile on his face, despite his occasional sobs. “How is your heart not breaking for these poor teenagers?”

   “It’s because it already breaks for someone else.”

   Daichi’s answer was truthful and unplanned, yet it was what most surprised Suga that night. Even more than getting to choose the movie.

   “I broke your heart?” The grey haired boy asked, ever so innocently.

   “You _break_ it.” Daichi said. “Every second of every day. And then you put it back together just to break it again. And I am addicted to that breaking that is watching you go and that fixing that is you coming back to me, with the brightest smile and the most honest, caring smile I’ve ever seen.”

   “Daichi-“

   “That is why I want to ask something of you, even if you might say no. I mean, we haven’t even been together for that long. I mean, not compared to how long you dated Asahi, or…”

   “Daichi, what is it?” At that moment Suga looked so confused, maybe even a bit frightened, that Daichi felt the need to run his fingers through his hair to calm him down. How much power did he really have over this idiot?

   “Koushi, would you please move in with me?”

   Suga drew in his breath as Daichi let the words out, then, all too sudden, the tears started streaming down his cheeks and Daichi realised he had been wrong. It was not beautiful at all. It was scary. It was _so scary_ to watch this young man cry.

   The dark haired leaned back on his chair, his heart beating fast as he panicked.

   “It’s okay, Suga, it’s fine. You don’t want it. I get it, it’s n-“

   Just as the words started coming faster and faster, so fast that they were barely understandable, Sugawara pulled his boyfriend closer to him and pressed his lips against Daichi’s as softly as he could.

   “I will. I do. I want it. Whatever. I just. I love you so much, Daichi.” And as the screen turned on again and the movie went on, regardless of what was happening in that very room, Suga kissed Daichi again, except this time he pressed himself against his boyfriend harder than ever, as though teasing him, no, daring Daichi to give up on his invitation.

   But he didn’t. How could he, when he’d never felt so happy before? And perhaps it was the stars' fault, like the movie said, or perhaps it was Daichi writing his own destiny, but finally it felt like, to Suga’s eyes, Daichi may have been just a bit more interesting, more out of the ordinary than all of those who came before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeeellllll. What do you think?


	3. Big Hero 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where hearts are melted and honesty proves itself to be the quickest way to Iwaizumi's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I couldn't resist but to do a chapter on this movie. I am the worst animation geek.  
> But hey, think positive, I wrote Iwaoi!

   Most of the time, being Karasuno’s security guard was _the best_ job ever.

   "Iwa-chan~!"

   And then, there were times Iwaizumi wished he'd taken up that job as a bar tender. Strangely enough, all those times were somehow related to no more no less than child movie star Oikawa Tooru.

   “Iwa-chan, let’s watch a movie together!”

   Oikawa Tooru gathered every feature you could possibly associate with the word _annoying_. He wore the most annoying clothes (which, unfortunately, looked great on him), used the most annoying words (like Iwa-chan) and, worst of all, had the most annoying fans.

   “Can’t.” Iwaizumi stated, barely glancing in Oikawa’s directing. “I’m working.”

   But the fans weren’t the bottom of the pit for Iwaizumi. In fact, he wished they were. But Oiwaka Tooru had also developed the most annoying crush on Iwaizumi – a non-corresponded one, needless to say.

   “But Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi sighed in despair, which accomplished nothing but the muffled laughter coming over from Tsukishima and Yamaguchi’s counters.

   “Why don’t you watch it with one of your fans?” Iwaizumi asked, on a weak try of getting Oikawa to go and bother someone else. “There’s plenty of them outside, pretending they’re not stalking you.”

   Oikawa didn’t make case of Iwaizumi’s tone of annoyance.

   “Because I want to watch it with you Iwa-chan!”

   “Well, too bad. And stop calling me that.”

   Oikawa made a gesture that somewhat looked like he was killing himself with a small knife.

   “So mean, Iwa-chan!”

   Apparently feeling like he hadn’t had enough fun just yet, Tsukishima decided to intervene, even if not in Iwaizumi’s aid.

   “You know, Hajime, it’s not the first time I’d take up your place, if you wanted. Anything to please our clients, right?”

   Despite it being truth, and despite the fact that Tsukishima _did have_ the physical of a security guard, Iwaizumi wasn’t about to acknowledge such matters. But it was too late.

   At Tsukishima’s words, Oikawa began clapping happily.

   “Yes, please, glasses-kun!”

   That about ruined Tsukishima’s mood, though. Not that Oikawa Tooru cared the least about anyone but his precious Iwaizumi.

   “See, Iwa-chan, now we can watch our movie,” Oikawa said, taking hold of Iwaizumi’s hand and driving him to the centre of the Karasuno’s reception, where they could see all the movies that were being displayed. “What do you feel like watching? Personally, I’m thinking an animated movie could really cheer you up.”

   “An animated movie? How old are you?”

   Once more, Oikawa pretended to be offended.

   “How dare you dismiss the effort that is put into the magic that is animation? Do you realise how long it takes for a Disney to create twenty mere seconds of pure happiness? Or how hard-“

   Iwaizumi interrupted Oikawa before Tsukishima choked in his own laughter, as he mouthed ‘the magic that is animation’.

   “Fine.” He said. “I’ll watch whatever you want.”

   Content with the turn of events, the childish man made his way over to Yamaguchi’s counter, where he asked for a whole lot of food, two Cola’s and two tickets for a children’s movie called _Big Hero 6._ As he dug out his wallet though, Iwaizumi grabbed his hand, preventing Oikawa from handing in any money.

   “Oh no,” the security guard said, “Tsukishima’s paying.”

   Four eyes, as Iwaizumi liked to call him, about murdered Iwaizumi right on the spot, but, if anything, Tsukishima knew when to acknowledge a defeat. That being said, Tsukishima handed Yamaguchi the unreasonable amount of money necessary to pay for all Oiwaka had asked for.

 

   “You’re really that hungry?” Iwaizumi asked, once they found themselves in a dark room filled with eight year old kids and their somewhat bored parents.

   “Huh?” Oikawa asked, looking distractedly down at the food in his hands. “Oh no, this is for you.”

   “For me?”

   “Well, yeah… You have been working since lunch time, haven’t you? And it’s nearly seven o’clock. You must be starving.”

   Iwaizumi’s mouth dropped open in surprise. He always thought Oikawa’s crush was just that. Another of his annoying futures. He never thought Oikawa actually cared.

   “How do you even know that?” Iwaizumi wondered, doing his best not to sound impressed.

   In return, Oikawa smiled shyly. (There was something Iwaizumi had never thought the young man could do).

   “Let’s just say it took me some good four hours sitting outside this very movie theatre to gather up the courage to invite you.”

   Iwaizumi was astonished. Oikawa, who’d always sounded so sure of himself, so confident in his every word, has just confessed he had needed four hours to ask him, of all people, out? That was nuts! But still, it was enough to make Iwaizumi’s stomach take an uncomfortable turn. _Was he seriously starting to get nervous?_

   “You’re a complete idiot.” In the end, that was the best the conflicted security guard managed.

   “So mean, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa pointed out, laughing. “But you can’t really blame me, can you? I mean, you did say no…”

   More and more, Oikawa kept (positively) surprising Iwaizumi. Turns out, this guy was nothing like the show-off Iwaizumi had taken him for. (Alright, maybe he was a little a bit of a show-off, but not all of them could be Sugawara Koushis, could they?). But just as he was about to apologise for his behaviour, feeling that, for once, it was his turn to be honest, a lady sitting across from them completely robbed him of his chance.

   “Quite the two of you! The movie’s about to start.”

   Iwaizumi glanced at the screen, unsettled. The woman was right. They’d been so distracted talking to one another that they completely missed the promos.

   Oikawa seemed to be having the exact same thoughts, as he glanced at Iwaizumi and smiled apologetically, before gesturing to the food he’d brought for his special company. As if on cue, Iwaizumi’s stomach growled and the young man accepted the food, thankful.

* * *

   “Were you really crying at that part, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa teased as he and Iwaizumi left Karasuno together, oblivious to where they were heading, despite the cold winter air that made them walk faster.

   “I was not!” Iwaizumi protested, perhaps a little too defensively.

   “You were!” Oikawa exclaimed, clapping his hands.

   “Why would that even make you happy?” Iwaizumi asked, even if not offended, but only curious.

   “Well, why, you ask. Because it means you’re human, of course.”

   “Of course I’m human, you idiot!”

   The mocking and shouting between the couple continued as they walked past small wooden bridges and large, busy streets. But unfortunately (to both of them), it all ended too quickly.

   “This is me.” Oikawa spoke quietly, as he stopped in front of a fancy looking house.

   Iwaizumi hadn’t realised they’d gone far past his own house already. Nevertheless, and polite as always, Iwaizumi nodded.

   “I’ll leave you to your business then.”

   Before Iwaizumi could take any step further though, long, thin fingers wrapped themselves around the security boy’s wrist.

   “Wait, Iwaizumi,” Oikawa pleaded, speaking Iwaizumi’s full name for once. “Are you satisfied with your care?”

   Of all things that night, Oikawa’s little joke was what finally gifted him with one of Iwaizumi’s rare smiles – a truthfully happy one.

   “I am, yes. Thank you.”

   Oikawa smiled too, if not as honestly.

   “Good,” He said, as he let go of Iwaizumi’s wrist and began climbing the stairs of his porch. Iwaizumi was amused to see that even his slow throttling was as playful as Oikawa himself.

   “Oikawa?” Iwaizumi called out, making the young man look down at him. “Let’s do this again.”

   “Good night, Iwa-chan.”

   But despite his brief words, that weren’t neither a positive answer nor a negative one, Iwaizumi could just make out the radiant smile on Oikawa’s face as he entered his fancy house. Much like the character he’d cried for in the movie would do, Iwaizumi decided to take that as sign of good faith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not as good as the last one, I guess, but I still had some fun writing it.  
> Oh and also, I eddited the first chapter, so it looks like more like these later ones.  
> Please do tell me what you think! I don't bite!:)


	4. The Perks of Being a Wallflower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Hinata is as distracted as ever and I introduce a whole new headcanon for Kageyama.  
> Also you discover my interminent love for Chopin, even if I can't so much as play the piano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: I corrected the chapter, so hopefully it's all neat now.  
> On a side note, I'm sorta of running out of movie titles, so I'd be forever thankful if you could drop me some?

   It had been one week. _One week._ That was a long time, right?! Mean, if something were to happen between Kageyama and him, the moody young man would have ‘done his move’ or something already, wouldn’t he? But then again, Hinata hadn’t done anything either, had he?

   The redhead shifted in his bed and sighed. He should know better than to place so high expectations on this boy, regardless of how cute Tobio was. But he just _couldn’t_ stop himself from doing so.

   Not after what had happened.

* * *

   When Hinata had first read what Kageyama had written on that movie ticket, he’d been a bit scared, even if slightly flattered. However, when he came out of Karasuno, after having watched what turned out to be quite an interesting movie, and stepped out into the cold night, the little man began to wonder if he truly wasn’t going nuts. _Was he really about to head to a stranger’s house?_

   It didn’t take him too long to let go of such doubts, though. In fact, the simple thought of Tobio’s confused, but pleasant look did the trick. So, he turned his phone’s GPS on and began following the instructions.

   As it turned out, what Shouyou found was everything _but_ a house. In front of him, right where his phone claimed to be his assigned destination, stood a big bright sign.

LIVE PERFORMANCE: A NIGHT WITH CHOPIN

   Hinata had no idea of whom this Chopin fellow was, but a glance at his phone assured him that this was indeed the address Kageyama had written down for him. _Guess there was no other option but to go inside,_ Shouyou told himself, as he gathered all his bravery and opened the door.

   It was no small surprise for the young man to find out that ‘inside’ was, in fact, a crowded music hall, like those you’d usually see on TV. On stage, a small, blonde girl stood alone playing a rapid melody on her violin.

   “It’s almost _his_ turn now, isn’t it?” Hinata heard not one, but a few voices wonder.

   “Think so,” Other voices answered. “He’s the closing star, as usual.”

   Unsure of what on Earth was going on, or why Tobio had sent him there, Hinata took the first free seat he could find (if anything, so people would stop staring at him, just standing there). The seat finding took him long enough, though, at least, as long as that little girl’s song lasted.

   There was now a good looking young man with short brown hair playing. He too had a violin in hands, and the notes that he ceaselessly played sounded just as rapidly as the girl’s had. _It wasn’t half bad_ , Hinata thought, although not like he knew the first thing about classical music. He just thought it sounded nice.

   But even not knowing who Chopin was or what classical music was like, the redhead could still tell you when the violinist was about to end his performance – it was when the whispering started. This star boy, whomever he was must’ve been about to enter the stage. It was the only thing that could possibly cause all this people to stop paying attention to the poor boy who continued to play, regardless of that fact that no one listened anymore. Not that Hinata dwelled on that for long either. He had other things on his mind, namely, where on Earth was Tobio and why had he sent him there. Tobio. Tobio. Tobio. That was all his mind seemed to be able to process. In fact, he was so lost in thought that he almost missed the announcer speaking.

   “For Chopin’s Nocturne in E-flat major, we’ll have Kageyama Tobio on the piano.”

   The crowd clapped so loudly and enthusiastically that Hinata was sure he must have misheard the announcer’s. But there was no mistaking him once he entered the stage. Not with those dark blue eyes, not with that uninterested look on his face.

   Despite the familiar traits, Tobio was a whole different view on stage, way beyond the ‘cute’ that Hinata had labelled him with. The tall boy had dropped his work uniform, having replaced it with a dark tuxedo which gave him just the right touch of elegance that one would associate with classical music; which was immediately disrupted by his dark messy hair, probably due to him having ran there from work, Hinata realised. All in all, you could say that Tobio was art, the redhead thought. There was no other way of describing the way that boy looked.

   Of course that, as usual, Kageyama proved Hinata wrong just by playing the first few notes of his melody. And Shouyou didn’t know if it was because the others were playing the violin, or if it was the way that Kageyama’s lips turned into a shy smile as he pressed each of his keys, but there was something about the way that Tobio played that made Hinata’s heart beat faster, that made his senses feel sharper, as if suddenly he could look into Kageyama’s mind and listen to his every thought.

   _Dangerous_ , Hinata amended, that was the word that best described him. Although it wasn’t until Kageyama finished playing, until everyone woke up from their daze and clapped, that Hinata realised just how dangerous Tobio was. He was a force to be reckoned with. A force so great, that as this last conclusion came to him, Hinata left the music hall, rushing to hide the tears that filled his eyes.

* * *

   Hinata’s phone rang, dragging the boy back to reality, just as he thought that he hadn’t shed a another tear since that night, and of how silly it had been to cry in the first place. _Stupid, stupid Hinata._

   Looking at the phone, though, Hinata realised that he’d been so distracted that day – okay fine, that whole week – that he’d completely forgotten about the plans he’d made with Kenma.

   “Moshi-Moshi?” Hinata spoke to the phone, even if he knew exactly who it was.

   “It’s me,” Kenma said, his voiced as monotone as ever. “Where are you?”

   Hinata stood up from his bed and hurried to put some decent clothes on, by which he meant the first pair of jeans he could find and some yellow sweater.

   “Kenma!” He replied, perhaps a little too excitedly. “Change of plans. We’re going to Karasuno Movie Theatre.”

   “But we weren’t-“

   “Please.” By the time he begged, Hinata was already fully dressed and outside his apartment, ready to drag Kenma all the way over to Karasuno if necessary.

   Nevertheless, the pudding’s head only answer was a sigh, to which Hinata smiled and turned his phone off.

 

   “So you’re finally getting back at that guy who played for you?” Kenma asked, as he looked everywhere around him, as though he was expecting to be robbed at any second. Hinata’s friend had never trusted his new neighbourhood.

   “He didn’t play _for_ me. It was a show.”

   “But you are? Getting back at him, I mean.”

   Shouyou’s answer never came. They’d reached Karasuno Movie Theatre (Where our movies will take you as high as crows can fly!) and the redhead was having quite some trouble struggling with himself about whether or not he’d made the right decision.

   “Well now, go inside,” Kenma commanded. “I don’t have all day.” _(Said pudding head_ , _as he fished his phone out of his pocket, and pressed the_ resume _button of the game he’d been playing all morning)._

   Hinata decided not to share his critical thoughts and took a deep breath instead, readying himself to step inside; Kenma right on his tail.

   At first glance though, the redhead thought he was in the wrong place entirely. The place looked the same, but there was no Kageyama in sight and he was pretty sure the security guard from last time didn’t walk around with such a bedhead. Not that this one gave them any more attention than that last one. He was apparently too busy building a very elaborate pyramid out of paper cups.

   “Oh, you’re that funny pumpkin haired guy from the other day!” Someone exclaimed from the over at the counter. Hinata thought he remembered him reprehending Tobio. Daichi was his name, right? (Spoiler alert, he didn’t get to find out that day). Just as he was about to ask about Kageyama, the noise of a good amount of paper cups falling down in cascade filled the room.

   “Hey!” The security guard – who Hinata would later find out to named Kuroo Tetsurou – complained. “I’d been working on that for half an hour now!”

   Completely abstracted from the mess he’d (accidentally) caused, Kenma’s only words were “Hopefully that’s not what you’re paid for,” before he took a seat and continued playing on his phone.

   Kuroo protested, incredulous, but Hinata, who was more than used to his friend’s attitude, got ready to apologise. Not that he ever got the chance to do so.

   Attracted by the noise, a dark haired man came out of the employee’s room. Kageyama stopped himself as soon as he spotted Hinata.

   “Oh, it’s just you,” he said, not quite meeting the shorter man’s golden eyes as he attempted to retreat back into the room. But Hinata didn’t leave neither his words, nor his quick escape unnoticed.

   “What you mean, just me?” He argued, his voice becoming higher pitched.

   “I mean that it is solely your person.”

   “I know what _just_ means!”

   “Tch,” Kagyema muttered. “If you knew, then why’d you ask?”

   Tobio was clearly upset, but Hinata wasn’t about to give up on this one. He’d purposely made his way to Karasuno just to see Tobio, after one week without one single word from him. No, Shouyou wasn’t about to be treated like this.

   Meanwhile, on what seemed to be a whole other world, Kuroo was still discussing with a non-engaging Kenma.

   “I asked because I don’t get why you’re acting like this!” Hinata said, storming into the employee’s room, straight past Kageyama. “Not after what you showed me the other day.”

   Kageyama, a bit taken aback by Hinata’s words, shut the door behind him, even knowing that Hinata shouldn’t be in there.

   “So you, huh, _you went?!_ ”

   “Of course I did! And what was my payback?!” By then, Shouyou was screaming about as loud as Kuroo was. “You staying in the dark for a whole week! _A week!_ I didn’t know what to think!”

   Unexpectedly, Kageyama started laughing. Apparently something about Hinata’s behaviour amused him.

   “Well, how was I supposed to, dumbass? I know nothing about you. I had no way of reaching out.” Kageyama’s words were sincere and suddenly all the bad vibrations Hinata had been getting from him seemed to be gone.

   Not that Hinata noticed any of that. Struck by the realisation that Kageyama’s words were, indeed, truthful, Shouyou remained in silence, on the hopes of hiding how embarrassed he felt by his behaviour and by the thoughts he’d had all week. He'd been so stupid, thinking Tobio was purposedly ignoring him.

   Kageyama, however saw that as chance to know more about he too had spent the whole week thinking about.

   “So, what’d you think of…?” He asked, not brave enough to speak the words ‘my performance’, but hoping that those golden eyes would read his blue ones.

   Thankfully, they did. And thankfully, Hinata didn’t need to think about it for long before the words came to him. After all, he could still play Tobio’s whole performance in his mind.

   “I think you’re a wallflower,” Hinata said, confident enough about where he was going with that.

   “Tch. I’m a what, now?” That sure was not the answer Kageyama was expecting to hear.

   “You’re a wallflower,” Hinata repeated himself. “Like in that movie. You observe the world around you and you keep quiet about what you see but then you sit at that piano and you play about it, in a whole different level than that of the other players.” At that time the redhead was already smiling a little, as he recalled the way his heart had beaten when he’d heard Kageyama play. “That’s what I think.”

   Hinata knew that his answer probably didn’t bring Tobio to any conclusions, not regarding his playing anyway. But then again, how could it when Hinata didn’t know the first thing about piano or classical music. Nevertheless, Shouyou was still rewarded with Kageyama’s own version of a smile (special feature: it only lasted about .002 seconds).

   “I have no idea what that movie is,” Kageyama said, as he looked down, a little embarrassed.

   Hinata didn’t mind Tobio's blush or anything, but his jaw dropped anyway. How could this living creature, who worked at a movie theatre not know about one of his favourite movies of all time?

   “Well that’s settled then. We must make you watch _The Perks of Being a Wallflower_ on your next free day, which is on…”

   “It’s tomorrow.”

   Hinata broke into a smile. “My place. I’ll rent the movie. You like pizza, right?” The short man was already making his way towards the door, as though he couldn’t wait to go and rent the DVD, when Kageyama grabbed his shoulder, again quite amused. Hinata eyed him confused and slightly offended.

   “I still know nothing about you, dumbass. _Including_ where you live.”

   “Oh right.” Hinata acknowledged, as he looked around for a paper. Kageyama handed him a piece of orange paper and a pen. “But if you call me dumbass again, I’ll call you… idiot.”

   “Tch. Took you quite the while to come up with that, dumbass.”

   This time Hinata really made it to the door, but only because he was so focused on hiding his flustered cheeks.

   As he left though, ready to tell Kenma to all about his… appointment, he thought of what he’d said to Tobio about him being a wallflower and suddenly he found himself wishing that this dangerous man, capable of putting Shouyou through the weirdest situations and capable of making him feel the strangest things, decided to do more than just play about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No but can you imagine Kageyama being a pianist? A PRODIGY pianist?  
> Maybe it's just me...


	5. Silver Linings Playbook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the past is brought up, and old heart wounds are ammended

   Nishinoya knew it had been _his_ idea but, at that moment, five minutes past the time they’d agreed to meet up at Karasuno, Yuu truly wondered if it had been a good one. (Previous events stated that they usually weren’t).

   It wasn’t that Nishinoya was afraid his friends might not like Asahi, he was sure they would. The problem was the exact opposite, actually. You see, everything and everyone that possessed any bizarre traits, be it Daichi’s overprotectiveness or Oikawa’s terrible sense of fashion, they all ended up at Karasuno. Even Nishinoya had his unfortunate past. But not Asahi. No, the glass-hearted giant was nothing like any of them. He was just a normal guy trying to get a normal college degree and maybe a chance at becoming a real attorney. He was so normal, so everything that Nishinoya had always wanted to be, that Yuu didn’t even know how they’d become friends in the first place. Let alone how he’d ended up falling for this long membered person.

   “Earth to Nishinoya. Earth to Nishinoya.”

   Karasuno’s little Guardian Deity was drawn away from his insecurities by Sugawara Koushi, the _only_ normal person that ever came to that place, even if, in the end he did have second intentions.

   “Sorry, I was-“

   “Thinking about that boy of yours?” Suga guessed, as he smiled proudly. Somehow, the angel-like man had figured Nishinoya out the moment Yuu had asked to be there that night.

   “How do you even know it’s a guy?” Nishinoya asked, trying to keep himself busy, as he told himself that it was probably Tanaka’s fault Asahi wasn’t even there yet. Surely nothing had happened.

   “Please,” Suga replied, pulling of his best I-know-everything look. “Don’t underestimate the powers of the gayest movie theatre in town.”

   Nishinoya nearly choked in his laugher, just as he then realised that Suga couldn’t be that far from the truth. Somehow that place brought the weirdest couples together, and yet, not one of them was what’d you’d consider a straight couple.

   “I guess you’re right,” Nishinoya conceded.

   “Yet, you’re still worried.”

   Nishinoya shifted in the couch he was resting at, and faced the wall. Sugwara hadn’t so much as asked, he _knew_ that Nishinoya was practically boiling inside, which made the dark haired man wonder if Daichi could have possibly told Suga about his past. For some reason, he kept thinking about it that day, and he sure hoped that wasn’t something that would be brought up that night.

   “Anyway,” Nishinoya spoke up, glancing at his wrist watch (which was quite hard in his current position). “They should be almost here.”

   “They,” Daichi questioned, looking up from the papers he’d been analysing. Apparently he’d heard everything Nishinoya and Suga had said, which was not that much of a surprise, Yuu thought. Daichi just couldn’t help himself but to be constantly aware of what Suga was doing whenever he was around.

   “Yeah, Tanaka is picking him up.”

   But, lying down on the couch, facing the wall, not only did Nishinoya missed to see Tanaka opening the door for Asahi as he missed his senpai reactions.

   Daichi, who’d been happily eating golden popcorn, dropped his half-filled paper bag on the floor, giving the dark tiles a starry pattern, whereas Suga turned white as paper, seemingly about to faint.

“Koushi?”

   It was only when Asahi spoke up, missing Nishinoya completely, that the latter stood up and realised what was going on. After all, he _had_ heard of a man who had broken Asahi’s heart. He _had_ hated that man.

   “Why do the four of you look like you’ve seen a ghost?”

   The sudden realisation that Nishinoya’s love interest was Sugawara’s ex-boyfriend had made the whole moment so intense that they’d all forgotten about Tanaka. In fact, if it hadn’t been for his word, those four might never have come out of their trance.

   Asahi was the first to react. He broke eye contact with Suga and finally looked at the person he’d really come there to see.

   “I’m sorry, Yuu. Perhaps we should meet some other time.” Asahi looked so embarrassed that it broke Nishinoya’s heart. Yet, he knew it was not up to him to solve this mess, so he nodded. _It’s okay_ , he seemed to say.

   “No,” Suga intervened, before Asahi could so much as turn around on his feet.

   “Koushi…” Daichi began, but Suga stopped him.

   “Nishinoya really wants you here, Asahi. I don’t think he ever brought anyone here, to be honest. Besides, I’m the one who hurt you, so I should be the one leaving.”

   Asahi shook his head. _Kind as always_.

   “We both know this is yours and Sawamura’s place, Koushi. I mean, a movie theatre, I should have guessed.”

   “Asahi-“

   “Stop it you two,” Tanaka said, “I have no fucking idea of what’s going on here, and I’m really, really hoping someone will bother to explain, but you two clearly have some shit you left unsolved. But now Suga’s with Daich and Asahi is with Yuu. Which means, we’re all stuck together. That being said,” and, as he spoke, Tanaka placed himself in front of the glass doors, “no one’s leaving while you two don’t figure your shit out.”

   For a moment, silence filled Karasuno. Then, just as quickly as the quiet had come, the shouting started, as everyone claimed that Tanaka had no right to step in on this, that _he didn’t know_. Everyone, but Daichi.

   “No,” the manager said, in his strong, trained voice. “You two, employees room, now.”

   Daichi didn’t need to point his fingers at anyone, it was clear whom he was talking to, yet, the dark haired man did it anyway. If anything, to show how much this all affected him too. And no further orders were needed.

   When Daichi spoke, you obeyed. That was the rule. So, Suga and Asahi walked inside their assigned room and closed the door behind them.

   “Man, that was some intense shit,” Tanaka stated, as he let himself fall on the couch Nishinoya had been lying on. None of the other men paid any attention to him. They simply gave each other looks of concern.

   “I’m sorry,” Nishinoya finally said, as he began to collect the popcorn Daichi had dropped. “I had no idea.”

   “Don’t apologise,” the manager reassured him, as he too began to clean “They had to figure that out sooner or later. After all, they’re neighbours.”

   “Daichi? What really happened?”

   Daichi looked up at Nishinoya (ironically), as though considering whether or not it was his story to tell. In the end, he seemed to think Nishinoya had every right to know.

   “How much do you know?”

   “Just what he told me when we first met at a party,” Nishinoya spoke bitterly, his voice filled with some sort of anger he couldn’t quite place. He hated the man that had broken Asahi’s heart, but he loved Suga. How could they possibly be the same person?

   “He hadn’t drunken anything, but he looked completely wasted, Daichi. When I asked, his only words were that’d he’d lost the most amazing person he’d ever met.”

   At that point, even Tanaka had shifter in his spot, ready to listen. He’d heard stories about Asahi, of course, but Nishinoya had always refused to tell him about how the met.

   “That must’ve been hard for you,” Daichi’s voice was so quiet, it was almost as if he was apologising for Suga’s actions.

   Yuu shrugged. “Not at the time.”

   “Right. What you said is basically it, though. Azumane and Koushi dated for nearly two years. Then, one day, Suga broke up with him, got drunk and kissed me.”

   “So he did break Asahi’s heart…” Nishinoya’s words were offensive, meant to hurt the poor man that had no fault in the matter, yet Yuu did not apologise. He refused to accept that Suga could ever hurt anyone.

   “And it is probably the thing he regrets the most.” Apparently, Daichi did not seek an apology either.

   “But why? Why would he just do that?”

   “Well, for one, I think those two are too much alike. And Suga realised that first. So, he did what he could to make Asahi hate him; he did what he could to allow Asahi to heal more easily.”

   “More easily? What does that even mean?”

   “It means I knew Asahi too well. I knew that, if I was blunt with him, he’d continue to dwell on me, instead of seeking someone else. I knew that, if I gave him the chance to, he’d think of me as someone he’d be sorry of losing. While I was not.”

   Without either of them realising, Suga and Asahi had come out of the employee’s room, both of them looking far calmer, so calm that was almost as if they had finally found peace with themselves and with one another.

   “And he was clearly wrong to think that I’d never miss him,” Asahi said, rubbing his head as he looked at the mess he’d caused. And as he took the blame, the tall man got on his knees, and helped his uncharacteristically quiet friend clean up.

   “So everything’s alright between the two of you now?” Daichi asked, as he stood up to take a good look at his boyfriend. At the same time, Tanaka listened attentively, as though ready to run for the door, if necessary.

   “It’s getting there,” Suga acknowledged with smile, as he pushed Daichi to corner, both to give Nishinoya and Asahi some space, as to apologise to Daichi for putting him through that mess (again).

   “Yeah,” Asahi agreed. “And in the end, I did end up meeting someone else. Someone so amazing it’s hard to believe he’s even real.”

   At last, Nishinoya seemed to react to Asahi’s teasing words.

   “And who might that be?”

   Asahi’s lips broke into a smile. Even if Azumane didn’t know whether or not Nishinoya was asking because _he knew_ or because he felt jealous, both options seemed quite acceptable.

   “Well, you, you fool. Who else?”

   Recovering his enthusiasm (and his nerves) from earlier that night, Nishinoya practically jumped to Asahi’s arms and kissed his soft lips with all he had, making it clear that Asahi was his and his only.

   “Y’all make me want to puke,” Tanaka declared, as he looked at the two couples in front of him. And seeing that Nishinoya and Asahi weren’t anywhere near to breaking apart now, it was up to Daichi to put Tanaka in his place.

   “You know, Tanaka, it really looks like this hour you spent without your uniform on won’t be included on your pay check at the end of the month… Well, too bad.”

   “Oh, come on!” Tanaka complained, as he jumped to his feet and rushed to put his dark and orange uniform on.

   And just as Daichi got back to his boyfriend, and Tanaka smoothly scribbled out the “minus one hour” on his chart, Nishinoya and Asahi finally parted lips. But only so long for Yuu to look into Asahi’s eyes and realised how brighter they looked up closer, like two lighthouses, ready to guide him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I didn't really include this movie in the actual plot, but I really thing the story relates, in a way that your past actions might be brought up any time in your life, but you have to remember that they're not the ones that define you.


	6. Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where I ruin the gay mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a long shot (literally) since not many people ship this. And also, I had to write this all in parts, between classes and studying. But hopefully it all makes sense. Once again, though, thank you all for reading and for sharing your opinions with me! <3

   If she were to be truly honest, Kiyoko had to admit to her long term crush on Tanaka. An unfounded one, a senseless one, but a crush nonetheless. Thing was, Shimizu was rarely ever that truthful to herself. But that didn’t mean she hadn’t made any decisions based on that crush only.

   For starters, it had been the reason she’d decided to become independent in the first place. After having gone through thirteen years of receiving Tanaka’s family at her parents’ restaurant and then two more of being her Senpai in cooking school, Shimizu had finally decided it was about time she stopped using the restaurant as an excuse to see the explosive boy. So, she’d told her parents she was going to apply for a job at Karasuno Movie Theatre. What she could not have possibly predicted was to have Tanaka walk through those glass doors, Curriculum Vitae in hand, only four months after she’d began working there. Four months she’d unsuccessfully spent trying to forget all about her Kouhai.

   “Kiyoko, that you?” was all Tanaka had said to her that day. Even so, those simple words and the simple thought that he’d ended up there in the exact same place as her, was enough to keep Kiyoko’s mind set on this one boy – for all two years that had gone by since then.

   The boy had grown to be a man. Stronger, taller and far more attractive than he’d been when he used to hit on her back in school. Gods, Kiyoko wished she’d given him at least one chance then. She’d even be content with being closer to him as a friend. Anything was better than awkwardly smile at him while she handed Tanaka his monthly salary every time payday came.

   “How about you, Shimizu?”

   Despite the strange distance that had been formed between Kiyoko and her Kouhai, the dark haired girl had become quite close with Tanaka’s best friend – Nishinoya Yuu. Even if that was only due to her knowing Asahi from the time he’d been dating Sugawara.

   “What about me?” Kiyoko asked, shifting her attention from the math her work involved to the two men that cuddled right in front of her, as though they weren’t in a public area or anything.

   “Have you decided who’s going to be your date for the celebration?”

   _Oh right,_ Kiyoko thought, _there’s that._ The annual Karasuno celebration, where famous people from the movies they’d displayed the past year came and signed the wall of fame.

   “I thought we could go together, as usual?” Kiyoko asked, not at all expecting a positive answer.

   “Can’t, sorry,” Nishinoya apologised, quite unapologetically. “I finally have a date to bring with me, and I’m not about to waste it.”

   “You make me sound like I’m something you can just throw away. “ Asahi pointed out, not as if he was offended, but more like he wanted Nishinoya to know words don’t always mean what we think they mean. Probably a habit he’d gotten from that fancy law school of his.

   “Well, I could, throw you away. But only if I were really dumb.”

   Asahi rolled his eyes in response, making Nishinoya shift on the couch they were sharing so he could land a kiss on the giant’s kiss.

   “Anyway,” Nishinoya continued, as though he’d just remembered Kiyoko was still there, still painfully sitting at the café tables for hours now. “You could go with Tanaka. It’s about time he sees you on a gorgeous dress, anyway.”

   “No way,” Kiyoko declined, perhaps all too quickly. “He surely has someone else better to go with him.”

   “Shimizu, he hasn’t come to the celebration for the past two years because he never has a date. I bet he’d be really thrilled to go with you.”

   Kiyoko felt her stomach twist uncomfortably. She knew Tanaka had missed the last two celebration days, she just hadn’t been aware of his reasoning. Besides, she was sure Tanaka could easily get himself a date, so If he didn’t get one, it was because he must’ve have had someone special he wanted to go with… Someone who hadn’t been available those past years.

   “Alright, I’ll think about it.” Kiyoko finally spoke, more to put an end to the thoughts she was having that to actually agree to consider it. “And you two stop spending so much time on that couch. Its beautiful orange colour is already fading because you two can’t find a better place to make out.”

   With that last order, Kiyoko picked up her papers and headed home, ready to pretend she wasn’t a living person for the nest forty-eight hours.

   Apparently though, what Nishinoya had given her was far more than a suggestion.

* * *

   At precisely six-thirty in the afternoon of February twentieth, two exact hours before the celebration started, Kiyoko’s doorbell rang loud and clear in her small apartment.

   “Coming!” Shimizu screamed, as she rushed to put some pants one and hoped that whomever it was would mistake her pyjamas’ top for a lousy Sunday sweater. (Spoiler Alert: They didn’t. And Kiyoko couldn’t have been more embarrassed about it).

   By her door, stood a handsome bald man, wearing what was possibly his best tuxedo. _Probably his only tuxedo, as well._

   Before Kiyoko could so much as apologize though, the young man started to get into his panicking mode.

   “Oh man, oh man, I got the time wrong didn’t? Wait. No. It’s definitely six-thirty. So… So that means I got the day wrong. Oh man. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Kiyoko-san. I’ll just… I’ll leave now.”

   Shimizu, who was still torn between embarrassment and confusion, reached out for Tanaka’s hand, determined to take the blame on this one.

   “No, you’re all right, on those.” She said, with a tiny smile. “It’s probably the girl you got wrong.”

   Tanaka took his time staring at the girl’s hand in his, before panicking again, only this time, his cheeks were redder.

   “Nishinoya… Of course, I shouldn’t have believed him when he said… I… you… I’ll just go. I’m sorry, Shimizu. I really am. Please have a nice day.” As he spoke, the bald man refused to look into Kiyoko’s eyes, preferring the wooden tiles of her apartment’s floor, instead. It was up to Kiyoko then to force him to look up.

   “You sure seem all too set on leaving,” Kiyoko commented, trying to release the tension. “When you really don’t have to, you know?”

   “I don’t?”

   The girl shook her head no. “C’mon Tanaka, I’ve known you since you were a little kid. Since you had hair!” At that, Shimizu did manage to get a smile out of Tanaka. “Besides, I’m the one who should be sorry, for making you waste such a good tuxedo. It really does look nice on you.”

   (Needless to say, that that only turned Tanaka redder. Yet, it did not stop him.)

   “Well, it wasn’t a waste, if you got to see it. I bought if specifically for the celebration, you know, thought you deserved at least as decent as I could get.”

   Kiyoko was astonished. This was not the Tanaka she knew. No. That Tanaka would have cursed at least a dozen times in the five minutes they’d stood there talking, and he sure never, _ever_ would buy, let alone wear, a tuxedo just for a girl. For work, definitely, but he always believed girls ought to take him as he was. No. That was not Tanaka. Whoever stood there couldn’t possibly be the man she’d had a crush on for so long.

   “Tanaka, I’m really sorry…” Kiyoko said, looking around for a way to fix this. “I didn’t… I didn’t know.”

   But just like that, it was as if the Tanaka she did know materialised into this new person he’d become. With his brightest smile, Tanaka readily accepted her apology.

   “Well, we _could_ still go… I mean, I’m sure we’d still make it in time.”

   _Honestly, who was this guy? How had she missed all this strange but surprisingly pleasant changes?_

   “I’d love to, but I have nothing to wear.”

   “C’mon, you’re really giving me that?” Tanaka complained, as he walked past Shimizu into the small flat and then inside her even tinier bedroom. “Weren’t you the one who told me you can do almost anything with the fewest ingredients?”

   With a quick gesture, Tanaka opened Kiyoko’s closet, showing her just how many ingredients she had that night.

   In the end, Kiyoko had gone with a simple flowery brown dress, and matching boots. She thought she looked ridiculous in the cold winter night.

   “Everyone there is going to look all fancy, even you!”

   “Even me?!” Tanaka teased, as he hurried her to walk faster, before it started snowing on them.

   “Oh, shut up. You know what I mean.”

   Tanaka, now clearly more serious and slightly worried for his date, forgot all about his hurry, and stopped Kiyoko dead on her tracks.

   “Hey, there’s nothing to worry about, okay.” He assured her, as he ran his hand through her dark hair, unconsciously tucking the stray ends into their place. “So you’ll stand out. It’s nothing no one wouldn’t expect. No with you being the prettiest girl there.”

   Kiyoko didn’t know if Tanaka had meant to compliment her, or if he was just being as filterless as always, but whatever the case, her burning cheeks warned her that whatever answer she was about to give him would compromise her feelings. So, finally, she just told the man to keep walking.

   “Ah, right, it’s kinda chilly.” Despite his words, none of them felt the smallest hint of coldness at that moment.

 

   Karasuno was as filled up as usual on a celebration day. All the employees and the stars of the night had brought dates or friends, which caused the small place to be packed up to its maximum and the air barely breathable. Although, as it seemed, not packed enough or Nishinoya not to notice them as soon as they stepped inside.”

   “You came” Nishinoya shouted to make himself heard over all those people. He was clearly happy to see his friends, though both Tanaka and Kiyoko knew he’d be all over that once Asahi arrived.

   “Yeah, we did. Anyone here we know?” Kiyoko asked, looking around at all the famous people, hoping to find a familiar face.

   “Just Oikawa, I guess.”

   “Tooru’s here?!” Tanaka exclaimed, now too looking around, as he tried to spot the child movie star. “But he’s not even an actor anymore!”

   Apparently he did a small role a few months ago and Ukai decided to invite him.” Nishinoya explained. “But whatever the case, Iwaizumi would have probably invited him anyway.”

   “Iwaizumi? What? Don’t tell me they’re together now?” Tanaka pretended to vomit.

   “God knows what they are. But hey, look, it’s Asahi.”

   Nishinoya left as suddenly as he’d come, leaving Tanaka and Kiyoko on their own (if you excluded then twenty or so people that trying to squeeze them from all sides).

   “You know, working backstage, I’d never realised how many couples there are amongst our staff.”

   Without meaning to, Kiyoko, driven by Nishinoya and Tanaka’s chat, ad began to notice all the little couples that seemed to hide in sight.

   Over at the counters, there was Kageyama, as good looking as always, talking to a pumpkin haired boy who hadn’t even bothered to dress up for the occasion. By the café tables, right where Kiyoko had sat only a couple of days ago, there was Kuroo, sitting in silence beside a pudding haired boy who played on his dark Nintendo. In spite of the lack of words, those two seemed to be in a whole different world, making the whole scene too intimate for Kiyoko to stare at for too long.

Nishinoya, of course, was just outside the glass doors, kissing Asahi has passionately as ever. Suga and Daichi were nowhere to be seen, probably making out in some of the movie rooms. And, at last, there was the centre of all attentions, Iwaizumi and his date Oikawa Tooru. It must’ve been some story how that annoying child movie star had owned the right to hold Iwaizumi’s hand in public.

“Yeah, this place is quite the matchmaker, isn’t it?” Tanaka replied, as he followed Kiyoko’s eyes around the room. “I wonder if this is where it’ll happen for me too.”

   Shimizu’s attention immediately focused on the man standing next to her, far enough only for their shoulders not to touch.

   “It?”

   Tanaka laughed a little and rubbed his bald head in response.

   “Well, yeah, you know, I make fun of all these idiots, but look at them, look at the smile on their faces. Even Tsukishima’s eyes shine a little brighter whenever he thinks Yamaguchi isn’t looking. Don’t you wish you could have that too? Don’t you wish the miracle would be brought upon you too?”

   “I think it already has.” The words came out of Kiyoko’s mouth before she could think them through, and before she realised, they weren’t just a few words anymore, but rather a whole snowball of sentences and mixed feelings she’d been carrying inside of her for too long. “Not here, though. I met him before, but I had no idea I liked him. Not until I stopped seeing his as often, anyway. Then, he came here too and I saw him one more time. It was enough to wipe out all the doubts. I knew right then, and still do, that he is the right guy for me, even if I can’t be with him.”

   “Oh my god, Shimizu!” Tanaka’s reaction was so explosive that it made Kiyoko jump in surprise and her heart skip a beat, as she wondered if the bald man had finally seen through her. “You’re in love with Asahi?!” _And there went all the hopes she had._

   “No, what? Asahi’s gay. What are you talking about?”

   Tanaka sighed. “Good. I mean… Nishinoya… That would be some mess.”

   “Yeah, you don’t need to worry about that. It’s not Asahi.”

   “But then, who is it?” I mean, I can’t think of anyone else, and I was your friend before you came here. Like, sure, there were those two months when we didn’t… But then I came… here… and… ohh…” And in that moment, just before realisation struck him, Kiyoko took one last look at Tanaka before she threw it all in fate’s hands. She thought he was the most handsome man she’d even met, even with his bald head and funny face.

   “Ryuunosuke, I think I would like to go on a date with you. An actual date.” Shimizu’s voice was small and unsure, yet, it was enough for Tanaka to hear; enough for him to smile; enough for him to say yes, and yes again, and one time more.

   “I don’t think I need to tell you how often I dreamed of this.” Tanaka replied, finally making Kiyoko smile too, as she thought of that day two years back, when fate had already decided this was meant to be. Shimizu’s only regret was to have played Sleeping Beauty for so long. Long enough for Tanaka to change so much, perhaps even long enough for she almost to lose him.

   And she was glad she didn’t.

   She was glad to have woken up.


	7. A Series of Unexpected Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where I let the cheese flow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know it's called 'A Series of Unfortunate Events' but this kind of fits better and I'm too much of a trash to try and look up some other movie. Anyway, I've been dying to write some more Iwaoi since last chapter but have been stuck in the hospital for while. But it's finally here and I hope you enjoy:)
> 
> Edit: I took the time to fix incongruences. Hope it's better now^^

   Hajime just couldn’t understand what the fuss was all about.

   I mean, sure, maybe he would have invited Oikawa to the party anyway, and maybe at some point during said party they’d held hands and _maybe_ (this was a big fat maybe now) they kept holding hands. But there was nothing that strange about not wanting to lose a person in the middle of a crowd now, was there? And even if there was, Hajime was sure neither Four Eyes nor his freckled friend had anything to do with it.

   “Are you sure everything’s okay, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked, worriedly. He’d purposely come to Karasuno to spend some time with Iwaizumi, after having gone through a whole bunch of tests and exams at his college, during which the two men hadn’t seen much of each other.

   “Yeah, yeah, I’m sorry.” Iwaizumi apologised, as he tried a little harder to pay attention to Oikawa. “What were you saying?”

   “I was telling you about this girl in my class, she-“

   But Iwaizumi had already wondered off again. Looking at Oikawa’s face served only to make Iwaizumi remember how handsome the man before him had looked the other night, how he’d smiled kindly at everyone who came to compliment him on his work, and how he had not, for one moment, let go of Iwaizumi’s hand. And of course, that last thought led his mind straight back to Tsukishima’s words.

   _“So how was it?” Tsukishima had asked not one minute after Iwaizumi had walked Oikawa outside that night, where the (barely) taller man had a car waiting to drive him home. “To hold Oikawa’s hand, I mean. I heard he has sof hands. You know, from all those who held them before you.”_

   Right then, after hearing Tsukishima’s words, Iwaizumi had wanted to punch Four Eyes straight in the face, maybe break his glasses. Yet, before he could bring himself to do so, he realised what him wanting to do so actually meant.

   “Okay, something’s definitely not okay.” Just like that, without so much as a warning, Oikawa’s hands were on Iwaizumi’s again, asking, _begging_ for his attention. “You’re not even complaining about ‘Iwa-chan’.” Oikawa pointed out. “It’s no fun like that you know.”

   “Then maybe I shouldn’t have complained about it from the start.” Oikawa said, happy to find out that his increased heart rate had not prevented him from accomplishing simple cognitive actions, like thinking of an answer that wouldn’t embarrass him. “You would’ve stopped if I hadn’t.”

   Oikawa smiled, probably happy that Iwaizumi hadn’t completely wondered off.

   “So mean, Iwa-chan!”

   Okay, that made Iwaizumi laugh too. He didn’t know where Oikawa had gotten that stupid expression from, but he was always amused by it, despite the predictableness of it.

   “I’m sorry.” Iwaizumi said, meaning it.

   At that, Oikawa must have been really surprised. Or at least, surprised enough to begin to understand that the something that was wrong with Iwaizumi had everything to do with him. Yet, Tooru was not the kind to let others know how smart he was, so he kept messing around, pushing Iwaizumi further as he began to run his fingers, slowly, through Iwaizumi’s strong arms.

   “You’re doing it wrong again.” Oikawa informed, patiently instructing Iwaizumi how he should act, as though he knew Iwaizumi better than Iwaizumi knew himself. He probably did. “You’re supposed to say something like, ‘your problem!’ or ‘if you’re not satisfied you can just leave’.” As he spoke, Oikawa did his best impression of Iwaizumi. Needless to say he failed completely and ended up getting a small punch in the shoulder, followed by a strange silence. So strange, that even Yaku looked up to see if anything was wrong with the usually loud couple.

   “But I don’t want you to leave,” Iwaizumi finally whispered. He was looking away, past Oikawa and onto the street. It was the beginning of March and the last snow of the year was falling, painting the entire street in whites and grays.

   Carefully, Oikawa moved his chair, so he could stand between Iwaizumi and the glass windows behind him. Then, he moved his hand up Iwaizumi’s arm and shoulder, until he found Hajime’s warm cheek.

   “One would think by this time you’d have figured out I’m not going anywhere.” Oikawa said, testing Iwaizumi, wondering if he’d finally made his so wanted impression on this timid man. “Don’t tell anyone, but I kind of have had a long crush on you.”

   Iwaizumi laughed and again, he was astonished. As a general rule, Hajime rarely ever laughed, or even smiled. Yet, whenever he was with Oikawa, it was like he lost all self-control he had over his face muscles. _Stupid muscles, moving without permission._

   “Yeah, but how long’s that going to last?” Iwaizumi inquired, not like he was trying to accuse Oikawa of anything, but rather like he really wanted to know.

   As it seemed, that was a day of unexpected events for both of them. For Iwaizumi it was like a whole new world had opened up for him. A world where everything started and everything ended on Oikawa Tooru. As for the other man, who was usually so confident, so sure of himself, it was a welcomed news to find out that Iwaizumi actually cared.

   “It’ll last as long as you want it to.” Oikawa put the cards on the table. He had made sure he was really in for this guy before he had even approached Iwaizumi. He’d heard some of his colleagues talk about this security guard who was quite reserved, especially when compared to his workmates. He’d known Iwaizumi would be a challenge, maybe even the one to break him heart beyond repair, yet he’d decided to go with it. To let Iwaizumi play him as he wanted. To be entirely this guy’s like he’d never been anyone else’s. “My heart is yours.”

   “Is that what you said to the others before me?”

   Alright, maybe this one time Iwaizumi had meant to accuse Oikawa, but to all that was worth it, that idea had been so forced into his mind for the past couple of weeks, had made him so scared of his feelings, that he just couldn’t help himself but to _be mean_. However, as soon as Oikawa let go of him, his hand retreating to his own lap, Iwaizumi realised he’d made a mistake.

   “I’m sorry, Tooru. I didn’t mean that. I-“

   “Again with the apologies?” Oikawa asked, playfully; pretending the words hadn’t hurt him. “Maybe you’re right, I’m not so sure I like this new you.”

   “You bastard.” Iwaizumi answered, nonetheless acknowledging he had had that one coming for him, and making Oikawa even if just a little calmer.

   “But you’re right. You deserve to know.”

   “I deserve nothing,” Iwaizumi corrected. “Not until you’re not ready to tell me.”

   “But I am. I want to.”

   Again, silence built up between them. This time though, Yaku didn’t bother to look, not until Oikawa stood up and offered Iwaizumi a hand.

   “We’ll be right back.” Oikawa assured the short counter boy.

   Outside, the snow was still falling, cold on Iwaizumi’s face. But oh, was it a pleasure to watch the little white dots fall on Oikawa’s hair and cover his blue and white winter jacket with a funny pattern. Dressed only in his dark work uniform, Iwaizumi shivered involuntarily.

   “You know, now he’ll think we’re just making out.” Iwaizumi pointed out as he let Oikawa drive him to this tiny wooden bridge that allowed them into the nearest park-garden.

   “Oh, we are.” Oikawa affirmed with a cocky smile on his face. He’d stopped exactly in the middle of the bridge, where he leaned over the rail to watch the snow fall on the sheet of water below them.

   Meanwhile, Iwaizumi wondered exactly how to react to Oikawa’s words. Or else, how to not react, as he felt his cheeks burn and his hands tremble slightly.

   “Was it someone who told you? About the people I’ve dated?” Oikawa asked, once Iwaizumi was finally standing by his side.

   Iwaizumi nodded. “Four-Eyes.” It was pointless to tell Oikawa Tsukishima’s name, since Oikawa couldn’t remember a thing. Or so Hajime thought.

   “That Shitishima.” Oikawa cursed between his teeth, and making Iwaizumi laugh a little more that day. How come he’d never remembered to call Tsukishima _that?_

   “But he’s right. I’ve dated plenty of people. More than I am proud to admit, Hajime.” Oikawa told Iwaizumi, as he diverted his eyes from the pale blue water and glanced at Iwaizumi’s curious expression. “But I never made any promises to them. Not like the one I made to you. On the very opposite, actually. I warned them about how I suck at relationships.”

   “You don’t look like you suck at relationships.”

   “Don’t interrupt me!” Oikawa commanded, provockingly. In return, Iwaizumi simply mouthed ‘I was wrong’. “I told them I wouldn’t be someone they wanted to date. But they insisted, so I dated them. I kept trying. Kept convincing myself that that one time would work. Eventually, though, all of them would break up with me. Saying what I knew they would say. That it was one sided. That I didn’t look that interested.” As he spoke, Oikawa’s voice got harder and harder to hear, clearly from how much he resented his past. Yet, when he turned to Iwaizumi, his voice was clearer and stronger than ever. “That’s why I know you’re the right guy for me, Hajime. Because, for once, I think I look interested enough.”

   “More than enough,” Iwaizumi noted.

   “So mean!”

   “Ha-ha,” Iwaizumi laughed happily. Really Oikawa had done nothing. What he said could have been a lie. It could have been all invented; a way to get to his heart. In a way, Oikawa was a specialist on that matter. On messing with Iwaizumi’s every nature.

   But the thing was, out there, in the cold winter day, after Oikawa had confessed to him a few times already, Iwaizumi couldn’t deny it anymore. Perhaps what he felt wasn’t as intense as what Oikawa spoke of, or even as truthful. It had been made born, inserted into him by this strange person that was Toory. But it was there, in Iwaizumi's every though and every action. Like nothing else had ever been.

   “Oh and I believe I promised you something else.” Oikawa spoke up, once they’d both stopped laughing.

   “You did?” Iwaizumi asked, confused.

   Oikawa, however, simply nodded before he took his hands out of his pockets and reached out for Iwaizumi’s face. Then, as naturally as natural can be, he pulled Iwaizumi closer and kissed him right there, where the whole word could see them. (Okay, fine not the whole word, it was a small neighbourhood and all, but it felt like the whole world for those two scared people, who felt both so anxious and so confindent - if such thing were possible).

   The best part of that kiss, though, was that there was no urgency, no need to push things where they didn’t need to go that moment. In fact, Iwaizumi didn’t even push or pull anything. He kept his hands in his pockets and hoped not to freeze to death while he kissed the most handsome man in the universe.

   “ _Get a room_.” A voice whispered beside them, as an angry Tsukishima tried to cross the small bridge.

   Against Iwaizumi’s will, Oikawa parted lips with him and directed his attention to the blonde man passing by.

   “Ah, right, we must thank you, after all,” Oikawa said, offering Tsukishima a hand. However, before Four Eyes could even think of taking it, Oikawa turned his hand into a fist and punched Tsukishima straight in the chin.

   “That’s for minding someone else’s business.”

   He had been wrong before, Iwaizumi realised, despite Oikawa’s kissing skills and all, _that_ right there was the best part.


	8. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where I feel guilty for what I did to Tsukki last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so terribly sorry for being such a procastinator. But hey, I wrote a ship I suck at, so... that makes up for it right? Anyway, thanks for reading! :)

   Tsukishima knew most people failed to understand him, to understand that the things he said weren’t, usually, meant to hurt. (Well, if your name was Kageyama Tobio then they probably were, but the prodigy pianist was an exception). Tsukki just had a hard time expressing his feelings.

   “Why are you always so mean?” Kuroo asked, when Tsukishima so kindly pointed out Kuroo’s difficulty on keeping his eyes off Kenma. But the thing was, Tsukki was purposely pointing that out so that his friend would just go and talk to Kenma. I mean, even Tsukishima, who was a complete zero at whatever came to love, could see that Kenma reacted differently to Kuroo’s presence.

   “Why do people have a hard time dealing with the truth? Why are you a moron?” Tsukki replied, ever so sensitive. On his mind though, he cursed himself. He knew he’d been particularly irritable these past few weeks because Yamaguchi was being kept at home after breaking his leg. If work was bad _with_ Yamaguchi there, what Tsukishima had to live through now was hell. “All questions we can’t answer.”

   “Well I can answer,” Kenma said, surprisingly intervening, as he was always so quiet. It was even an oddity that he was there in the first place, without his noisy, pumpkin haired friend.

   “That so?” Tsukki asked, interested in what the short boy had to say.

   Looking up from his PSP, Kenma gave a Kuroo a quick glance, as if asking for consent, before he turned to Tsukishima.

   “Well, for one, you’re mean because you hate yourself. So you try and find ways to hurt others too. Next you asked why people have a hard time dealing with the truth. Well, that’s easy if you look at yourself. We all, somehow, hate most aspects of ourselves and our lives. And we’re all aware of them, we don’t need people like you to point it out to us. We’d much rather pretend those flaws do not exist. And, last but not least, you ask why Kuroo is a moron. He just can’t help himself.” And with his offensive ending, Kenma returned his attention back to his games. But Kuroo wasn’t about to let it end with that.

   “What do you mean, I can’t help myself? _Wait._ Are you agreeing with him? I’m not a moron!”

   Tsukishima rolled his eyes. These guy was either too dumb, or he pretended too well. Smart as he was, Tsukishima placed his bet on the second option. And he must have been right as Kuroo smiled when Kenma’s sharp reply came.

   “Well, at least you didn’t make me explain that to you too.”

   Nevertheless, Tsukishima didn’t bother to listen to the one sided discussion that followed Kenma’s observation. In fact, the blonde man’s attention was diverted by the sound of the doors opening. On the other side, stood a handsome, freckled man. His brown hair caught up in a messy ponytail, and his crush just a bit too short for his arms. He sure had grown quite bit since high school.

   “What the hell do you think you’re doing here?” Tsukishima complained, as he made his way to the doors, intending to drag Yamaguchi all the way back home.

   But Yamaguchi stood his smiling ground. Tsukishima had been firmly stubborn over the last few weeks, pretending he didn’t want to see Yamaguchi, and only calling every now and then to ask if Yamaguchi needed anything. Yet, Yamaguchi knew that, deep inside, Tsukki wanted to see him. And well, even if he weren’t, Yamaguchi was _dying_ to see Tsukishima.

   “I came to see you all, of course,” Yamaguchi stated his voice faltering a bit at the word ‘all’, something Kuroo could not help but to notice.

   “Ah! I knew you could not stand too long without me, dear Yamaguchi.” As he stood up from where he’d been arguing with Kenma, Kuroo put on his best drama face and nearly shouted the words, as though he was an actor, speaking mid-play.

   “Shut up.” Tsukishima ordered Kuroo, completely missing what Yamaguchi had implied in the first place. For someone who claimed to be so intelligent Tsukki sure failed to see what was right under his nose for quite a while now. “I’m taking you back home, c’mon.”

   Kuroo laughed and turned his attention back to Kenma, but Yamaguchi didn’t lose a chance to complain.

   “What, no, I just got here!” He protested as he watched Tsukishima put on a jacket over his work uniform. “And it was _really hard_ to get here with this stupid crutches. I nearly fell like three times.”

   “Trying to break your other leg, are you?” Tsukishima answered, perhaps a little too offensively.

   “Tsukki, c’mon…” Yamaguchi said, identifying Tsukishima’s concern in an instant, which came to prove, yet again, that the fair man wasn’t as heartless as he appeared to be.

   “Oh no, you don’t get to call me Tsukki when you keep acting before thinking. Now let’s go.”

   Not waiting for Yamaguchi, Tsukishima walked out the door, leaving the injured man to catch up with him.

   “Tsukki, wait up!” Yamaguchi complained, doing his best to catch up with Tsukishima as his crutches slipped in the wet floor. As a response, Tsukishima stopped, yet he did not say word when once Yamaguchi was finally at his side, he simply kept walking, slower now so he could catch Yamaguchi given the case the he slipped. (Which happen, and only served to put Tsukishima on the side of reason. Maybe Yamaguchi hadn’t thought that through as well as he thought he had).

   At last though, they arrived at Yamaguchi’s rented apartment at his university campus. An apartment he had the unfortunate luck of sharing with two other guys, none of them Tsukishima, much to the taller man displeasure.

   “Aren’t you going to walk me inside?” Yamaguchi held on to Tsukishima’s sleeve as the latter made clear his intentions of leaving.

   Tsukishima shook his head no. “I need to get back to work. And you need to go inside and _stay_ inside. If anything, at home you’ll be less likely to break something else.”

   Yamaguchi smiled, much to Tsukishima’s awe. He’d expected his friend to complain. “You just contradicted yourself, you know.”

   “I did not.”

   “You did,” Yamaguchi pressed. “You referred to this apartment as both ‘inside’ and ‘home’, however, only one of them is right. Can you tell which?”

   Tsukishima, finding the path the conversation was taking quite odd, shook his head no, not wanting to say the wrong thing.

   “I’ll give you a hint. It’s the second one.” As he spoke, Yamaguchi’s smiled grew only wider and brighter, as though his lips wanted to expand farther than Yamaguchi’s face went.

   “I still don’t get it.”

   “It’s pretty simply, really. Home is where you are, Tsukki. If you tell me to go inside that apartment while you leave, I will, therefore, not be home.” At that point, not only Yamaguchi’s smiled seemed painfully wide, as his whole body shined to Tsukishima’s eyes. Even his stupid broken leg that had kept him Yamaguchi away from him for so long.

   “Well, aren’t you smart?” Tsukishima said, managing those few words as his face went from paper white, to a strong shade of a red to a soft, proud pink. “Let’s go then.”

   “Go where?” Yamaguchi wondered, following his friend nonetheless.

   “Home, of course.”

   And in no time, Yamaguchi found himself in Tsukishima’s comfortable apartment, where everything screamed Tsukishima’s name in the most violent but beautiful way. Especially the smell that came from the pillows in Tsukishima’s couch where Yamaguchi had been laid down by the fair man.

   “Stay there till I come back.” Tsukishima ordered. “Kuroo will probably make me work an extra hour for being out for so long.”

   Yamaguchi, who was still smiling (facts appeared to be that he’d never stop not), reached out for Tsukishima’s long fingers, brushing them ever so softly.

   “Tsukki?”

   “Huh?”

   “Bring food. I’m starving. All those guys ever brought me from the supermarket was this awful pea soup.”

   Tsukishima laughed and bent down to kiss Yamaguchi’s forehead. “Rest assured. I’ll bring you the best food you can find.”

   And then, finally, Yamaguchi took Tsukishima’s face in his hands and guided the other man’s lips to his own, to what was not their first kiss, but surely the one they’d remember forever, as it was that kiss that truly made them a couple.

   Later, when he got back to Karasuno and, for the first time, Tsukishima did not make any joke about the fact that Kenma had, against his own nature, forgot all about his games and was all curled up against Kuroo as they made out in plain sight. Fortunately for the security guard, Tsukishima too had his mind set on the kiss he’d made last as long as he could, before he’d sluggishly left his house, thrusting he’d find his freckled man right as he left him – safe and happy.


	9. Inside out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where I finally put Nishinoya's past out there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, I'm sort of going through this writer's block and it's really hard for me to write anything. Soooo, I apologise in advance for this sucky chapter but I really didn't want to leave you without anything for (even) longer.

   Nishinoya swore that if he heard one more person ask him if he was alright he’d honest to God catch fire and very likely blow up straight in that person’s face. Like sure, maybe he’d been quieter – and ruder – than usual, but that gave about no one the right to pry. And if he said he was alright, it was because _he was_.

   Even if he weren’t.

About two days before, Nishinoya had realised he didn’t have enough money in his bank account to pay for his upcoming rent, and he’d already been late for payment twice. One more strike and he was out. So, all in all, Noya had two choices: move out or do the one thing he knew he’d regret for the rest of his life. Unfortunately, at every passing second, Nishinoya came closer and closer to go with the second, and worst, option.

   Thing was, he _liked_ living where he lived. It wasn’t how big the place was, as, to be entirely honest, Nishinoya practically lived in a rabbit’s hole. It wasn’t even the location that allowed him to be at work in two minutes tops. No, it wasn’t either of those things normal people would use to qualify a house as good one. For Nishinoya what really mattered were the memories he’d made there.

   For one, he’d just moved there when he first met Asahi about six months ago – talk about lucky charm. But it was also where he’d bring Asahi whenever he felt like cuddling. Where their first pet – a poor fish name Beanie – lived for his very short period of life. It was where they’d first got to second base, for crying out loud. He was _not ready_ to leave just yet.

   Which brought us back to option number two – stealing.

   You see, Nishinoya’s problem with stealing didn’t have the smallest thing to do with the fact that it was a felony. It was actually related to his past, that most were unware about. (Those that were? Daichi, whom he stole from in the past – talk about a good first impression - and Tanaka, his childhood friend).

   The fact that Nishinoya ended up working at Karasuno had not been random. In fact, after having been caught stealing by Tanaka, Nishinoya’s best friend in the world had made him give everything back to Daichi and apologise. Oh, man, Daichi had been _pissed_ at the time. But, to both Nishinoya’s and Tanaka’s surprise, Daichi had also been quite comprehensive. He’d told the small man he’d get him an honest job and ‘set him on a straight path’ as long as he promised to never steal from anyone ever again. And he never did.

   Until now.

   Nishinoya paced his tiny room so fast that he was sure he’d dug a hole in the ground if he weren’t so light. As he walked he thought of just leaving and finding a new place. Maybe crash at Tanaka’s for the rest of the month. But then he spun on his heels and remembered Tanaka had been going out with Kyoko so he’d probably enjoy having his place free. Then, he spun again and thought that it was just a few days… But really, any way he looked at it, he just seemed to be making excuses. To be delaying the inevitable – that he’d been made for stealing, that that’s how he’d grown up and that’s what he was meant to do.

   _But that’d hurt Daichi,_ Nishinoya told himself. _And-_

“Hey man what the hell?! I’ve been waiting for you for forty five minutes, what the fuck are you doing in there?!”

   Nishinoya jumped in surprise as the sound of Tanaka’s voice sounded throughout his apartment. He’d completely forgotten he’d promised to help Tanaka pick up a present for Kyoko’s upcoming birthday.

   “I’m in the bedroom!” Nishinoya replied, doing his best not to sound guilty. _Smooth. Acting like a criminal already._ “I fell asleep, I’m so sorry.”

   Right then Tanaka opened the door to Nishinoya’s bedroom and found the whole mess inside. The unmade bed, the pillows, the clothes all in a pile as Noya had tried to search for the smallest amount of money he might have left forgotten anywhere in that mess. Needless to say, he didn’t even find a quarter.

   “Wow, man it’s like a freaking hurricane was here.”

   “Yeah, I sort of lost my ID and freaked out a bit.” As he spoke, Nishinoya put on some of the few clothes he hadn’t turned into a ball.

   “No kidding, I’d freak out too.” Tanaka agreed, as he too used to lose his stuff all the time. “But did you find it?”

   “Yeah, it’s alright now, I got it.” Just to prove it, Nishinoya reached into his wallet and showed Tanaka his Citizen Card. Then, he returned his ID to his wallet and shoved it all inside his pocket jeans. “So, let’s go? I think there’s still some time before our shift.”

   “Ah, nah, I’m not in the mood anymore.” Tanaka waved it off. “Let’s just go to work. Try to be on time for once.”

   Nishinoya laughed, glad that Tanaka hadn’t caught up with his situation yet, and agreed. However, as soon as they made their way outside, Tanaka’s phone started buzzing uncontrollably.

   “It’s Kyoko,” Tanaka said, looking at the numerous amount of texts his girlfriend had just sent him. “She needs me. Cover for me?”

   “Sure,” Noya replied, more out of habit than actually happy to help. And that’s how he found himself alone at Karasuno in between movie sessions and staring at a cash register, filled with ten dollar bills.

   At first, when Tsukishima and Yamaguchi – who was still wearing crutches – went out for a coffee, Nishinoya didn’t even know what he was doing as his feet slowly but surely took him to the counter area. Then, as he entered the password and heard the little click that opened one of the registers it all started to make sense in his mind - the opportunity became so obvious. So much money, all in a place he had easy access too, and when they’d find it missing, the security cameras would have probably already taped something else over the footage.

   Of course that this plan was not prepared for someone walking straight to those glass doors while Nishinoya mentally fought himself over stealing from his own boss.

   “Noya?!” Asahi called out, clearly noticing something wrong in his boyfriend’s expression. “Are you alright? What are you doing over there?”

   Nishinoya, once again brought to Earth by someone else, was speechless. He literally had no words to explain what he was doing staring at a cash register when he should be working. Or pretending to work which was about what every security guard at Karasuno ever did.

   “Do you need to exchange anything? Five dollars? Cause I have a few coins?” Asahi offered, fishing a few coins out of his pocket. Nishinoya could tell by his boyfriend’s messy movements that Asahi was still slightly confused, yet that never ever prevented him from trying to help in any way he could. Definitely one of the reasons Nishinoya liked him so much, and also why he was having so much trouble lying straight to Asahi’s face the same way he’d done just a few hours earlier with Tanaka.

   Taking a deep breath, Nishinoya closed the register and walked over to his boyfriend, taking his long hands in his small ones.

   “No, I don’t need any change. What I need is to talk to you about something.” Nishinoya said, in barely a whisper, afraid that if he spoke any louder he’d choke in his tongue from how ashamed he felt.

   “Yeah, of course.” Asahi smiled, oblivious to what his boyfriend was about to tell him, but nonetheless happy that Nishinoya trusted him enough to tell him about what was troubling him.

   And so, right there and then, Nishinoya told him everything. Told him how his father used to beat him up when he was little and how his mum found out and divorced him, leaving the both of them to practically live under the bridge. He told Asahi how his mother undertook like three jobs at a time, and even so, money lacked. Nishinoya told this kind, confused person how he regretted every time he had to ask his mother for money and how that led him to stealing, as he’d been too young to work. And, finally, he told him how that had gone on until Daichi happened. Until he started working at Karasuno.

   “But I don’t get it? How does that come up now?” Asahi asked, as he slowly ran his fingers through Nishinoya’s hair, on an effortless try to calm that little person down.

   Yet, no matter how many times Asahi asked, Nishinoya just couldn’t bring himself to tell him what he’d been about to do. He thought he could, when he’d first started telling Asahi about his past, but now he just kept picturing the worst scenarios, the worst reactions that Asahi could experience once he acknowledged the truth. So Nishinoya simply pressed his lips together and tried to contain the tears. He kept it up for as long as Asahi took to put the pieces together.

   And he did. In fact, it didn’t take that long, only for Nishinoya to whom every second resembled an hour, actually. But Asahi was quick to realise what Nishinoya needed with the register.

   “Oh my god, Yuu,” Were Asahi’s first words post-comprehension. And as his hand unconsciously stopped stroking Nishinoya’s hair, the latter finally allowed the tears to stream down his face.

   “I’m sorry,” Nishinoya said, not sure why he was apologising to Asahi. “I’m so sorry.”

   “No, shh, it’s okay.” Asahi got back to his calming voice, despite the fact that he too was on the edge. “Did you take anything?”

   Nishinoya shook his head no.

   “Good. Okay. Just tell me what you need the money for.”

   With some effort, Nishinoya cleared out his tears and forced himself to be honest with Asahi.

   “My apartment. I don’t have enough.”

   “How much do you need?”

   “Like fifty dollars or so.”

   “And that means you’re left with nothing?”

   Nishinoya simply nodded.

   Asahi took a deep breath, making some time for his brain to analyse the options. He could loan Nishinoya the money, or even just give it to him not expecting to have it back, but the problem was, he knew Nishinoya was paying an arm and a leg for that shitty apartment, at least, compared to the standards in that area.

   “Alright, I want you to go to your house, and take all of your things out. You’re moving.” Asahi finally said, determined.

   “What, no I can’t. I have nowhere to go, besides, it’s where we-“ But Asahi, knowing where that was headed and not wanting to hear it aloud in _Nishinoya’s working place_ interrupted.

   “Look, for as much as I enjoyed being there with you, your house is shit, alright. It’s too small, you can hear everything outside and your landlord is a bitch. So, please Yuu, do this one thing for me and come live with me.”

   Nishinoya was speechless. He couldn’t believe his boyfriend had just spoken so lowly of his house, but above all he just couldn’t believe Asahi’s last words.

   “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound so rude.” Asahi said, embarrassed, after Nishinoya’s prolonged silence.

   But Yuu wasn’t listening anymore. With a quick gesture, he pulled Asahi closer and pressed his lips hard against his boyfriend, in what was his best show of affection. And Asahi took him in with all he had; even if he did prefer the soft careful kisses better.

   “So you’re not mad?” Nishinoya asked, once they’d stopped making out, in their brief search for some air. “With you being a lawyer and all, I… Oh my god, you’re a lawyer and I just told you I used to steal.”

   Asahi chuckled, happy to see his Noya back to his usual self.

   “I am a little mad.” Asahi confessed. “But I care for you deeply, silly. And I did kind of save us by showing up when I did. I don’t know what I would’ve done if you’d taken any money already.”

   Nishinoya made a guilty look, but acting like the hero of the day, Asahi pulled the little man back into a kiss, telling him that it was alright, that if he’d showed up when he did, it was because it was meant to be – _they_ were meant to be.

   “Find a room, you two.”

   Nishinoya broke the kiss a little too quickly for Asahi’s comfort, but, as it turned out, it was for the right reasons.

   “Yo, Ryuu, did you find Kyoko.”

   “Yeah.”

   “She alright?”

   “Yeah.”

   “Okay, cover for me now. I got some moving to do.”

   And with those confusing words (well confusing for Tanaka), Nishinoya took Asahi’s hand and drove his boyfriend all the way to his apartment where they shared their last special moment in that “cubicle”, as Asahi called it from there on.


End file.
